kings_and_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Otumat
Otumat is the greatest kingdom of this or any age. The Kingdom was established by the Seven Elders after the Voidplague was ended. King Ord was its first king, reigning for over a thousand years. The Kingdom was founded as a confederation of all of the sentient races that helped to establish the golden ages, and Ord was its king and high priest. Beginnings The Thousand Year Golden Age Otumat was a symbol of law and order in the wild world of Aeonar. The vast, haunted forests became cities and villages in which all of the goodly races might live, work, and trade. For the first time in millennia, the roads were clear and protected. Trade prospered beyond all precedence, and the Guilds were able to form as powerful agents of progress and prosperity. Finally, peace reigned; the distant smoke that was on the horizon no longer implicated the carnage of war, but rather a hundred thousand hearths, burning for a prosperous people. Otumat was more than a home for most people, but a promised land sacred to the gods. Ord established the Otumati Pantheon as the faith of the people, striking an alliance among the planes between the various tribal gods of his people. After Ord sat on the throne for over thirty generations, it seemed as if Otumat would stand forever as a beacon of peace, law, and faith, with a goodly king that was worshiped among the people and who seemed to live forever. But no king rules forever. The Betrayal For reasons unknown to the common people, King Ord became very scarce. Even his closest advisers often had no idea where he was. King Ord was sent into a divine trance and revealed of a great evil that only he could combat. The absence of the king's legendary stewardship left a massive power vacuum and a widespread angst among the aristocracy. One Ostrick Adamant, a human doge, rose to challenge the authority of King Ord, knowing in advance that Ord was in no position to meet his challenge. Ostrick, ever the master of intrigue, manipulation, and warfare, was able to bypass an extended siege by subterfuge and confronted Ord in the Temple of Balhut, where Ostrick slew Ord and his Dragon Knights, ending the Golden Age. Outside, his armies awaited his next order, and Ostrick Adamant proclaimed himself to be King of Otumat by right of conquest. During the middle of the coronation ceremony, hastily prepared by the Otumati priesthoods by the sword, seven deathknells are said to have tolled from inside the temple for the deceased Ord. With Ord's blood still on his hands, a frantic and bloodthirsty Ostrick ordered the priests slaughtered immediately after the ritual. He ordered the temples of the Otumati pantheon ransacked, destroyed, or both. King Ostrick, first of his name, stepped out from the carnage and declared the gods dead before the people of Capital, so outlawing the priesthood, temples, and religion in Otumat. The powerless people despaired, and those who had betrayed Ord for the new king panicked, many of them fleeing. But his army was enthralled by his victory. Present In the present, the security that the Ordic reign brought Capital and all Otumat has quickly eroded. Baronies secede and fail, either a result of a lack of trade or conquest by the new King. The roads are overrun by highwaymen, refugees, and monsters. Troves of Adamant's men now about in groups of three or more, more akin to bandits than men of law. Category:Society Category:Lore